Adore
by Poemusician
Summary: AU/AH. Bella no quería una fiesta de dulce dieciséis años pero no la escucharon porque nadie sabe, tal vez, que lo único que quería era tener a Edward a su lado en ese día tan especial. Bella


**Disclaimer!** Todos los personajes de The Twilight Saga le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo esta historia es de mi auditoria.

**¡Nota Especial!** Este one-shot está dedicado a **Ericastelo** y **EniChepi** porque desde hace casi un año, ambas han llenado mis días de risa y siempre están para ayudarme en lo que necesite. Además de los prometí hace tiempo que se los dedicaría porque me ayudaron con una cosilla de la historia y así, logré darle el "OK" a esto. Eri, gracias por estar siempre para cualquiera que necesite una mano, lo digo por experiencia y Eni, gracias por tu infinita paciencia, espero hacerte sentir orgullosa con el temita de ya sabes qué de ya sabes quién. ¡Las adoro, gracias por su amistad!

* * *

**"**Adore**"**

«_Be the one I looking for_»

**.**

"-_Bella… ¿por qué lloras? – mis lágrimas no se detenían pero sabía quién era._

_-M-mi… mi globo – lloriqueé mientras dejaba que sus brazos me rodearan. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello -, está allí arriba y no lo puedo bajar._

_Le señalé el globo azul cuyo hilo estaba enganchado en una de las ramas del gran árbol frente a nosotros. Estaba triste, ese globo era especial. Él me lo había dado y por más que había saltado lo más alto que podía nunca llegaba. _

_-Tonta Bella, no llores – rió y sus esmeraldas se volvieron liquidas mientras me miraba fijamente -. Yo lo recuperaré para ti…_

_Entonces fui testigo de cómo comenzaba a treparse por el tronco del árbol para después ir sorteando las ramas llenas de hojas verdosas. Parecía un hombre-mono, me gustaba porque no había como él nadie que trepase los arboles tan ágil. Pero siempre tenía miedo al verle hacer eso, temía por él._

_-Edward… - le llamé – mejor olvídalo. Baja, no me gusta que subas. _

_-Ya casi – se quejó cuando había llegado a la misma rama que el globo y comenzó a estirar su pequeña mano para tomarlo._

_-No, Edward. No me gusta – lloriqueé con miedo -. Baja Edward – le rogué al escuchar un ruido extraño proveniente de la rama._

_Fue entonces, que la rama se quebró."_

-¡BELLA!

Lo próximo que supe, fue que estaba en el piso sobre mi estomago y enredada en las sabanas purpuras de mi cama.

-Auch… - susurré ante el pequeño dolor causado por la caída.

-Anda Bella, levántate. ¡Llegaremos tarde, Rose nos espera abajo! – canturreó una voz de campanilla.

Reprimiendo una mueca, me levanté del piso para encontrar a mi mejor amiga. Una duendecillo de facciones delicadas, pálida, con unos hermosos ojos verdosos iguales a los de su madre y sin olvidar que hace más de un año, dejo atrás su cabello largo color caramelo para tenerlo a la altura del mentón, negro y con todas las puntas en diferentes direcciones. Sí, Alice Cullen podía ser pequeña para sus dieciséis años pero era una pequeña bola de energía que nunca se agotaba.

-Alice, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás molestando a Jasper a esta hora? – me quejé y pasé mis manos por mi cara, frustrada al ver que eran las siete de la mañana. ¡Maldición, el despertador sonaría dentro de media hora!

-Oh, vamos Bella. Ya es muy tarde y debo prepararte para ir hoy al instituto. No seas vaga – se quejaba mientras abría mi pequeño ropero para comenzar a revisar la ropa -. Además Jasper está en la práctica de rugby, los están matando ahora que se acerca la final. ¡Emmett esta que explota!

-Ya me lo imagino – reí entre dientes al imaginar al gran oso ese, absolutamente ansioso.

La pequeña Cullen me obligó a enfundarme en unos jean apretados con una musculosa blanca con bolados en todo el frente con distintos tipo de encajes y un bolerito de lana azul marino. Gracias al cielo no me dijo nada cuando me vio con zapatillas comunes. Tomé mi neceser de arriba del escritorio para asearme y luego, bajar a la cocina donde mis padres estaban ya desayunando junto a las interesantes visitas.

-Buenos días – gruñí y me senté al lado de Rose, mi otra mejor amiga.

-Al fin despiertas, gruñona – se burló, sonriendo con sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Rosalie Hale, era la chica más popular del instituto y dejaba el autoestima de todas las niñas por el suelo, inclusive el mío. Su cabello rubio caía hasta su media espalda haciendo acompañamiento perfecto con su tez pálida y sus ojos celestes. Era un poco diferente a su hermano gemelo, Jasper, novio de Alice, con respecto a la personalidad. Ella era más directa pero así me agradaba.

Me limité a gruñirle, logrando que mis padres me miraran desaprobatoriamente.

-¿Cómo amaneciste bebe? – me preguntó mi madre mientras dejaba mi plato con tocino y huevos revueltos delante de mí.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ah, igual a su adorable padre – rió Renée mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Charlie con cariño.

-Herencia – masculló Charlie mientras terminaba de beber su café -. Me voy, posiblemente llegaré tarde.

Tragué rápido para saludar a mi padre.

-Te queremos Charlie – gritó Renée con una sonrisa luego de darle un beso a mi papá y se fue. Mi madre suspiró enamorada -. Bueno niñas, ¿qué harán hoy?

Me encogí de hombros, por las mañanas era muy gruñona y sinceramente, no quería ser grosera con ella a primera hora del día.

-¡Oh, iremos a mi casa luego de la escuela! ¡Tendremos una noche de chicas! – Alice prácticamente parecía saltar de su silla de la emoción.

-Nuestra cuota mensual – exclamó Rosalie con solemnidad.

Mamá sonrió.

-¡Genial! – dijo- Eso significa que tendré que preparar una _noche especial _para Charlie.

Escupí la leche que tenía en la boca al tiempo de que mis dos amigas reían. La sonrisa de mi madre se ensanchó.

_-Eso_ ha sido demasiada información Renée – le regañé con odio. ¿A quién en su santo juicio, le gustaría saber sobre la vida sexual, y realmente activa, de sus padres?

-Oh, vamos Bella – rió Alice -. No es para tanto. Todo adolescente sabe que sus padres tienen sexo de vez en cuando. Mis padres lo tienes, los de Rose también. ¿Por qué los tuyos serían la excepción?

-¡Alice, calla! ¡No quiero imágenes mentales en mi cabeza! – se me había quitado el hambre y me dispuse a subir hacia mi habitación para buscar mi mochila.

-Lo habíamos olvidado, estamos en horario de protección al menor – se burló Rose.

Simplemente rechiné mis dientes y las ignoré.

Una vez en mi habitación, tomé mis cosas y como siempre era habitual, miré la repisa cerca del escritorio poniéndole mayor atención al portarretrato. Acaricié el vidrio de este y sonreí.

-Hasta dentro de un rato Edward.

Cuando bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con las chicas, sonrieron y saludamos a Renée.

-No me jodas, Rose – exclamé al quedarme impresionada al ver el hermosa descapotable color rojo frente a nosotras -. ¿Tus padres al final te regalaron el auto?

-Sí, la verdad es que ya no me puedo quejar.

-¿Qué modelo?

-M3.

-Rose, no hablo jerga de _Car and Driver_.

Rió.

-Es un BMW.

Le eche una ojeada más especulativa al automóvil y prestando atención en los pequeños detalles mientras me sentaba en el asiento de atrás. Era lujoso, muy Rose.

-Es… ostentoso.

-Muy Rosalie – acotó Alice haciéndome reír.

El trayecto a la escuela fue igual que todos los días.

La secundaria Forks era muy fácil de encontrar porque… ¡vamos, este un pueblito muy pequeño! Así que, una vez que recorrimos la calle de rodeaba parte del pueblo, nos unimos a la larga fila de autos que se dirigían al instituto. Apenas entramos en el aparcamiento, Rosalie viró el coche para ocupar el lugar de costumbre, al lado de un gigantesco Jeep de color rojo.

Esta tomando mi mochila, cuando unas manos, demasiado grandes, me levantaron de mi lugar para luego terminar en un abrazo oso, muy fuerte.

-¡Hermanita! – exclamó Emmett con alegría como siempre.

-E-emmett… -traté de decir mientras sentía como mis pulmones se quedaban sin aires - ¡no puedo respirar, Emmett!

-Que aburrida eres hermanita, no eres divertida para nada – se quejó.

Solo me limité a gruñirle sin importarme ser maleducada y me ocupé en respirar bien.

-¡Hey, Jazz! – le saludé con la voz débil aun.

-Bella – me sonrió y nos saludamos con un abrazo -. ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy?

-Dolorida – contesté acomodando mi mochila sobre un solo hombro -. Un pequeño terremoto en forma de duendecillo me hizo caer de la cama.

Alice rió.

-Ya no te quejes – dijo con una sonrisa que conocía demasiado bien -, no fue para tanto. Estabas muy dormida y te revolvías muy feo entre las sabanas.

Me encogí por dentro.

Miré para otro lado esquivando la mirada inquisidora de mis amigos.

No tenía ganas de hablar de ello, simplemente fue una pesadilla. El recuerdo del accidente que había sucedido hacía casi ya nueve años, ese fatídico accidente. Que me arrebato la compañía del hombre que siempre amé y amo aun ahora. Tal vez éramos unos niños tontos en ese tiempo que decían a todo el mundo que eran noviecitos pero muy en el fondo y con los años, entendí que el era mi primer y único amor.

-¡Por Dios, como lo extrañaba! Hasta dolía recordarlo porque todo había sucedido por mi culpa.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de mostrar indiferencia. Aparentar que no sabía de qué hablaba.

-Mejor me voy yendo a mis clases. Nos vemos al rato.

Las dos primeras horas eran de Trigonometría y Literatura. Así que me enfrasque de lleno en estas. La primera clase, no se me daba bien. Apestaba y sí venía aprobando por ahora el año era porque el profesor Varner me tenía absoluta lastima. Siempre había exámenes en los que fallaba sacándome notas como cinco o cuatro pero en otros casos aprobaba con seis y siete, con muchísima suerte. Pero no me quejaba porque mantenía mi cabeza ocupada. En el caso de Literatura, no tenía problemas ya que contaba con el promedio más alto en la materia. Debo ser sincera, los libros son mi pasión, en especial los clásicos, y me hubiera gustado a dedicarme a ser Editora o si tenía suerte ser escritora. Sin embargo, ese no era mi camino.

-Señorita Swan – me llamó profesor Mason cuando el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo sonó -. Por favor acérquese un momento antes de retirarse.

Me acerque a paso lento, tratando de no tropezarme con mis propios pies.

-Dígame, profesor.

La felicito por su ensayo sobre la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos – me dijo entregándome la carpeta transparente con las hojas escrita en computadora.

-Muchas gracias, profesor – guardé el ensayo entre los libros que llevaba en mano.

-No hay de que, cuando un alumno es excepcional me gusta hacérselo saber – comentó despreocupadamente -. Disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿qué va a seguir una vez terminé el instituto? El año que viene ya es su último año.

Me pasé la mano con la nuca.

-La verdad, es que ya lo he tenido decidido desde hace unos años.

El profesor Varner, me miraba estudiándome.

-Será una relacionada con la Literatura, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría pero me dedicaré a la medicina. Quiero especializarme en Neurología. O en su defecto Neurocirugía.

Asintió y me extendió unos panfletos. Los miré y me quedé sorprendida. Eran de las mejores universidades del país para la carrera de Literatura.

-En caso de que cambié de parecer, le doy esto. Usted tendría un gran futuro en cualquier rama de Literatura – me elogió y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

-Gracias – le dije y salí corriendo del aula en dirección a la cafetería.

En el corto trayecto, me puse a pensar en la conversación con el profesor Manson. Había sido muy amable de su parte todo lo que le había dicho pero ¿ir a la universidad para estudiar Literatura? Ser escritora era un sueño que me gustaría cumplir pero desde hacia años muchas cosas cambiaron, y una de ellas era esa. De estar en segundo lugar en la lista de las cosas más importantes de mi vida paso a ser la última por no decir que ya no estaba dentro de mis prioridades. Había llegado a la resolución de que debía dedicarme a la Neurología. No porque me gustaba o me atraía sino porque debía hacerlo por _él_, por mi culpa había sucedido _aquello_.

Al sentir mis ojos picar, detuve mis pensamientos y traté de relegar el dolor de mi pecho a lo más hondo de mi. No quería que nadie se preocupara.

Respiré hondo tres veces y entré a la cafetería, dirigiéndome a la mesa que siempre ocupábamos con mis amigos. Me sorprendió un poco que Angela Weber, estuviera parada frente a esta, hablando con los chicos. Ella era una de las pocas personas que podía considerar como amigas. Era dulce y tan tímida como yo.

-¡Hey Ang! – le saludé cuando llegué a la mesa. Deje mis libros y mochila sobre esta.

-Oh Bella, que bueno que llegas – suspiró aliviada mientras me tendía un sobre de color purpura brilloso -. La semana que viene en mi fiesta de cumpleaños numero 16 y me gustaría que asistieran.

-¡Claro, todo estaremos ahí! – estalló Alice emocionada.

Le di una sonrisa a Angela haciéndole entender que también iría pero por dentro sabía que iba a ser torturada unas cuantas horas antes de asistir a su fiesta. Para Alice, una fiesta era el pretexto perfecto para ir de compras. Rose era casi igual que ella, así que no tenía apoyo.

-Genial – sonrió Angela -, los espero el próximo fin de semana.

Una vez que Ang se retiró de la mesa, Alice ya estaba haciendo planes para el próximo día.

-¡Ya, mañana iremos por vestidos! – exclamó Alice mientras botaba de su silla a cada segundo - ¿Escuchaste Bella? – me preguntó.

La miré de reojo mientras buscaba dinero de mi billetera.

-Alice… sabes que odio ir de compras.

-Bella, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión – dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos -. Iremos mañana a Port Angeles.

-¡Olvídalo! – chillé, molesta.

Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas automáticamente y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. ¡Oh no, por favor no! Yo no podía ver llorar a Alice, nunca me gustaba.

-Bella… - susurró con voz ahogada sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

¡Oh, oh!

-N-no, no hagas eso Alice… - me quejé. La pequeña duende era muy buena consiguiendo lo que quería -. ¡Rayos, esta bien! ¡Iré!

Alice saltó encima de mí haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio. Sus pequeños brazos me rodearon por el cuello y me dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

-¡Te adoro Bella! – me gritó cerca del oído.

Yo solté una risita y fui a comprarme una porción de pizza y un botellín de limonada. Durante el minuto que estaba haciendo la cola para pagar mi comida, me encontré con Jessica Stanley una chica que compartía varias clases conmigo. Era agradable pero en ocasiones era densa y demasiado chismosa para mi gusto. Varias veces traté de ser amable por compromiso moral conmigo misma. Y esta era una de esas veces.

-De verdad Bella, nunca esperé que Mike me invitase pero fue tan genial la salida del sábado pasado. Y cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos después de salir de ver la película… ¡Dios, no tengo palabras para describirlo! – parloteaba contenta.

Hice una mueca interna. Mike Newton, el nuevo chico llegado de Phoenix y la nueva sensación del instituto. No era de extrañar ya que era la nueva comidilla del pueblo desde hacia principio de año. Sus padres eran dueños de la única tienda de deportes del pueblo y habían sido muy inteligentes, porque era un punto clave para las personas que les gustaba hacer excursiones. Como Emmett y Jasper que se iban un fin de semana entero de excursión, una vez al mes. Que justamente era este fin de semana y siempre coincidía con nuestra noche de chicas. Siguiendo con el tema de Mike, el pobre se había vuelto el responsable de los suspiros de casi todas las chicas de aquí y había que admitir que el chico era todo un playboy. Si tan solo Jessica creyera en los rumores de que se enredaba con casi todas las chicas y se acostaba con la hija de la directora… Mike no era bueno para ella.

Le sonreí a Jessica.

-Me alegro por ti Jess – no quería romper sus ilusiones -. Espero que funcione lo tuyo con él.

-Saldremos nuevamente este sábado – me contó emocionada.

Pobre chica.

Me despedí de ella y tras pagar, volví a mi mesa para comer apresurada.

-¿Ya te contó Jessica sobre sus _buenas nuevas_? – me preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿De su cita con Mike? – Rose asintió – Sí.

-Pobre chica, Mike solo juega con todas – se apiado Alice mirándola como observaba desde su mesa al aludido que estaba con sus amigos riendo y haciendo bromas.

Suspiré. La mirada de Jessica hablaba por si sola, la tenía a sus pies.

-Otra estúpida que cae – masculló Rose y yo la miré mal -. ¡No me mires así! Aunque sea, ya no esta pendiente de lo que hace Emmett o mi hermano. Es un alivio que todas esas arrastradas, hayan dejado de insinuarse como lo hacían antes.

-Lo sé pero tan poco es para que digas eso así – traté de razonar con ella.

Emmett suspiró haciendo que lo mirásemos. Él sonrió.

-Apoyo la popularidad de Mike, me da un descanso de ser el centro de atención – dijo con voz rara pero graciosa -. Es decir, saben que me gusta ser el centro de atención pero este sexy hombre necesita un respiro.

Todos rompimos en carcajadas por lo que dijo. Emmett estaba loco, oficialmente.

Seguimos hablando y burlándonos del oso mayor Cullen por su broma hasta que sonó el timbre. Así que me paré de un salto y tomando de un solo trago lo que me quedaba de la limonada, me despedí de los chicos para dirigirme a clase de Biología. Con Alice solo coincidíamos en Educación Física e Idiomas mientras que con Emmett, Rose y Jasper ninguna porque estaban en el último año del instituto. Sería triste el próximo año sin ellos.

Camino a clase Biología, me encontré con Angela y su novio, Ben. Ellos era la pareja más bonita aparte de Jasper con Alice y Rose con Emmett, daban ternura verlos. Los tres compartíamos el mismo periodo por lo cual fuimos juntos al salón mientras mi amiga me contaba sobre algunas cosas de su cumpleaños mostrando su emoción.

Cuando entramos al salón, ya estaba el profesor Banner (¡qué hombre más puntual!) escribiendo algunas anotaciones en la pizarra. Me dirigí a mi asiento y saqué mi libro con el block de notas y la cartuchera.

El tiempo pasó rápido. Tal vez porque era una de las pocas materias que me interesaba. No compartía mesa con nadie en esta clase, ya que éramos impares. Y si soy sincera, prefería no tener compañero de laboratorio. No quería que alguien más hiciese cosas que yo podía hacer sola, no quería que nadie me retrasara.

Biología dio paso a Educación Física con el profesor Clapp. ¡Odiaba al hombre y a su materia! No era buena con los deportes, casi siempre sufría un accidente. Lo único que lo hacía soportable era el hecho de que Alice estaba conmigo y que ella sí era una buena deportista. Es obvio aclarar que terminé dolorida hasta donde no llega el sola y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa para acostarme en mi cómoda cama y dormir una larga siesta, pero eso no era posible teniendo a Rose y Alice, y la dichosa noche de chicas.

-No Bella, las noches de chicas son sagradas – se quejó la duende mientras me miraba enojada cruzada de brazos.

Suspiré.

-Alice, quiero darme un baño y buscar ropa. Por favor – le rogué.

Esta vez, ella suspiró.

-De acuerdo – asintió y luego de despedirnos de los chicos deseándoles suerte en su pequeña excursión, y unas cuantas bromas de Emmett hacia mí, nos fuimos.

Mientras las chicas estaban en el living usando el plasma de Charlie, tomé una deliciosa ducha caliente y tras acomodar en un bolso mi neceser con mi pijama, me vestí con una ropa más cómoda.

Me miré en el espejo haciéndole una cola alta y cuando quedé conforme, me dirigí a la repisa donde estaba la foto de Edward. Como costumbre, acaricié el portarretrato y con mi mejor sonrisa, le dije:

-Lo siento Edward, tu hermana me obliga a ir a la noche de chicas. Esta loca aunque la quiero. Soy una mala novia por dejarte solo pero mañana volveré. Te quiero.

Como dicta la noche de chicas, comemos las cosas que más nos gustan. Así que antes de ir a casa de los Cullen, pasamos por un almacén para comprar los de siempre como dos grandes paquete de Doritos, tres tazones de ramen con gusto a pollo, un pack de latas de Coca-Cola Light y helado de chocolate. Parecería que somos unas gordas hambrientas pero podíamos comer todo eso entre nosotras tres y más.

Cuando bajamos la comida y nuestras mochilas del auto, la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a la mujer más amorosa que había conocido en mi vida y la mejor amiga de la loca de mi madre. Esme Cullen nos miraba con una sonrisa maternal y se unió a nosotras.

-Mis niñas, ¿cómo han estado? – nos recibió dándonos besos en las mejillas y fuertes abrazos.

-Bien, Esme – respondimos las tres a coro.

-Qué bueno, déjenme ayudarlas con esas bolsas – dijo alegre mientras agarraba las bolsas con la comida.

Una vez que entramos a la casa, dejamos nuestras mochilas en la habitación de Alice y bajamos a la cocina donde Esme nos estaba preparando una pequeña merienda que consistía en un vaso de leche-chocolatada o jugo de naranja con unas galletas de chocolate horneadas por ella. Esto era como un respiro ya que convivía diariamente con la cocina experimental de Renée. Todavía no entiendo cómo Charlie puede aguantar todo esto después de tantos años.

-¿Cómo esta Renée, Bella? – me preguntó Esme sentándose a mi lado.

-Bien, preparando su _noche especial _con Charlie – le contesté, recordando la conversación de esta mañana. Mis mejillas tomaron color automáticamente.

Al parecer, Esme captó el mensaje.

-Oh, bueno es de entender – se limitó a decir -. Alice, ¿van a necesitar algo más para esta noche?

-Sí – asintió tragando lo que tenía en la boca -, Quisiera llamar a la pizzería por la pizza de champiñones y a al restaurante chino por algo de sushi.

Esme, asintió. Ella ya sabía que comíamos lo mismo cada mes y nunca nos cansábamos.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargaré de eso y de calentar el agua para el ramen. También les daré una compresa de hielo para las latas de gaseosa.

-Mil gracias Esme – le agradeció Rosalie y yo la secundé con una sonrisa para Esme.

-Te queremos mucho mamá – le sonrió Alice y las tres la abrazamos mostrándole nuestra gratitud.

-Y yo a ustedes hijas – nos abrazó.

Esme siempre nos llamaba así porque decía que para ella éramos las hijas que siempre quiso. Rosalie, Jasper y yo, éramos sus hijos del corazón, era nuestra segunda mamá. Y la adorábamos. Siempre nos comentaba que nos consideraba, como aquellos hijos que había perdido. Después del accidente de Edward, Esme había abortado naturalmente a tres bebes y los médicos decían que era causa de la alta presión y la angustia que tenía por lo sucedido con su último hijo varón.

Debo decir que me sentía un poco culpable ya que por mi culpa Edward había sufrido ese accidente que altero la vida de todos nosotros.

-Bueno, ahora vayan arriba y prepárense que yo me ocupo de que no les falte nada – afirmó Esme con el mismo entusiasmo que muchas veces caracterizaba a mi madre.

Como buenas hijas, le hicimos caso y una vez en la habitación de Alice, nos enfundamos en nuestros pijamas. Había algo siempre marcaba nuestras noche de chicas, una película y jugar al Dance** (1)**. Por lo cual conectábamos el DVD y la alfombra del Dance al plasma de Alice.

-¿Qué quieren ver? – preguntó Alice mientras rebuscaba en una de las estanterías contra la pared, algún título que le llamase la atención.

-¿Qué tal "Jumper"? – propuso Rosalie.

-Por mi no hay problema – Alice se encogió de hombros -. ¿Qué piensas tu Bella?

Imité el mismo gesto que hizo mi menuda amiga.

-No tengo ninguna queja contra Hayden Christensen.

Empezamos a acomodar los toda la pieza para nuestra noche. Cerramos las cortinas, todas los almohadones y almohadas terminaron en el piso para nuestro confort junto a las conocidas bolsas de dormir que dejábamos Rose y yo aquí para tenerlas fijas cada mes, el televisor orientado en una excelente posición y las revistas de moda que Alice compraba cada santo mes. Entendía que comprase Vogue pero ¿Cosmopolitan?

-Ali, Cosmopolitan no es una revista de moda – le observé.

-Bella, tienen propagandas de marcas importantes y si muestran la ropa de moda – se quejó.

-La ropa interior querrás decir.

Rosalie rompió en risas.

-Ropa en fin, Bells – Alice me sacó la lengua como niña pequeña.

Para ese entonces ya no aguante más y me reí con Rose. Ali se nos unió al segundo.

-Permiso – escuchamos la voz de Esme cuando la puerta se abría -. Vengo con comida.

Al lado de Esme estaba su esposo, Carlisle. Trabajaba como médico en el hospital de Forks y el pobre desafortunado que me atendía una vez al mes cuando sufría un accidente por mi torpeza y mis famosos pies izquierdos.

-Hola Carlisle – le saludamos Rose y yo mientras lo ayudábamos con la bandeja llena de los tazones de ramen caliente, los vasos de vidrio y una bolsa de nailon donde estaba la comida china. Alice ayudaba a Esme con la caja de pizza, los paquetes de Doritos, el pack de gaseosa en lata y la compresa de hielo.

-¿Cómo andas mis chicas preferidas? – preguntó una vez que ya estaba todo en el piso y viéndonos como los organizábamos en un lio que solo nosotras entendíamos.

-Impacientes por que comience esta noche – contestó Rose abriendo tres latas de Coca-Cola Light.

-Así es – afirmó Alice y miró a su padres con dulzura -, por lo tanto comienza oficialmente nuestra noche de chicas del mes. Papi, mami… saben que los quiero pero ya pueden irse porque nosotras estaremos bien.

Esme rió y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

-Había olvidado que esta noche, tu habitación está absolutamente cerrada para el publico princesa – sonrió Carlisle.

Una vez que ambos se despidieron de nosotras y se fueron de la habitación, Alice puso la película y comenzamos a comer mientras la mirábamos. Amaba el ramen, así que lo disfrute al igual que la pizza de champiñones, el sushi y los Doritos. Rose decía que era bueno que aunque sea tomáramos una bebida light aunque sabíamos que mucho de light no tenía; además con todo lo que comíamos seguramente podríamos quedar atragantadas. El momento de la comida más la película era lleno de risas, exclamaciones de sorpresa o lágrimas, dependiendo de la trama de la película. Pero lo que más risa llenaba nuestra noche, era cuando jugábamos con el Dance para bajar un poco todo lo que habíamos comido. Seguir las flechitas en el nivel alto era difícil y causaba momento graciosos como las maldiciones de Rosalie, mis famosas caídas y el enojo de Alice hacia el juego diciendo que hacia trampa.

Luego de eso, volvíamos al piso para charlar tranquilamente y leer revistas.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya modelos y actrices que tengan un gusto horrible para vestir? – chilló Alice – Nunca lo voy a entender, son celebridades pero creen que poniéndose cualquier porquería, les queda bien.

Rosalie la miró.

-¿A quién le interesa? – pregunté, a mi no.

Cuando Alice me fulminó con la mirada, Rose rió quedito.

-Ali sabes que hacen lo que quieren porque justamente son celebridades – la trató de calmar mi rubia amiga.

-Lo sé – suspiró Alice y lanzando la revista en el medio de nuestra improvisada ronda, se dejó caer sobre sus espaldas.

Pasamos cerca de un minuto en silencio cuando Rose y yo, miramos a Alice que tenía los ojos fijos en el montón de revistas sin tocar en medio nuestro. El leve mohín en sus labios y sus cejas fruncidas, eran los perfectos indicios que delatan a la pequeña Cullen de que estaba pensando. Y muy rápido.

-¡Ya lo tengo! – chilló al instante con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes, Alice? – le pregunto Rose con una sonrisa mientras yo trataba de esconder mi risa.

-¡Lo que usaremos para la fiesta de Angela! – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Quise patearla pero me contuve. Rosalie rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Oh, sí ya sé que usaremos pero tendremos que ir a Seattle para eso – pensó en voz alta -. Port Angeles no cuanta con tiendas decentes y todos irán a comprar haya. ¡Chicas tenemos que dormirnos ahora, para que mañana nos vayamos de compras!

-¡Wow, detente ahí Alice! – le dijo Rosalie - ¿Por qué mejor no vamos el domingo? Piensa que Bella y yo, debemos avisarles a nuestros padres bien… no todo a los apurones.

-Rose tiene razón Alice, sabes cómo se pone Charlie si le salgo con algo así de improvisto.

Alice suspiró, dándose por vencida.

-De acuerdo pero el domingo sin falta.

-Recuerda que debemos estar a la noche para la cena familiar, sabes que los fines de semanas como este cancelamos lo del desayuno familiar y pasa a ser cena Ali.

-Tendremos tiempo de sobra para la cena familiar.

-¡Genial! – exclamó Rose é pasar este sábado con mis padres, el lunes se van de viaje a "revivir la pasión" –hizo el signo de comillas con ambas manos -. Como si lo necesitasen, son peores que Emmett y yo.

-¡Rose, no quiero saber cómo en mi hermano mayor en la intimidad! – le gritó Alice mientras se metía en la bolsa de dormir.

Copié a Alice.

-Yo tampoco Rose – le pedí.

-Infantiles – rió apagando la luz y se metió a dormir en su bolsa.

* * *

El sábado fue un día relativamente tranquilo y soleado, por lo cual aproveché del hermoso día para estar en el jardín haciendo la tarea y tratando de que la mayor parte de mi piel, se empapase de vitamina D. Renée se me unió después de que terminé de la lavar la ropa y de paso, comimos unos sándwiches haciendo un estilo de picnic improvisado. Reímos, charlamos y tomamos sol aunque por cuestiones de herencia albina por parte de mi madre, para la noche estuve igual de blanca que siempre. Aproveché la cena para decirles a mis padres sobre los planes que tenía Alice para el día siguiente yambos me pidieron que tenga cuidado y que llegásemos antes de la cena familiar Cullen-Swan-Hale porque íbamos a despedir a los padres de Rose por su viaje de pasión.

El domingo fue absolutamente una tortura. Alice nos tenía de un lado para otro y estaba casi segura de que habíamos recorridos todas las tiendas existentes en Seattle. Cada una consiguió los zapatos, un ligero abrigo para la noche y un vestido o un conjunto improvisado por el duende. Obvio me quejé cuando me hizo probar esas trampas mortales con toca aguja de cinco o siete centímetros de alto pero como siendo Alice, consiguió que me comprase unos no tan altos. Durante nuestra odisea por las tiendas, nos detuvimos en un restaurante para comer algo ligero como una ensalada o emparedados. Llegamos justo a tiempo a la casa Cullen para la cena y nos ganamos un regaño por parte de Esme y mi madre por no haberlas llamado cuando habíamos llegado a Seattle ni cuando volvimos. La cena transcurrió entre risas y conversaciones, buenos deseos para la pareja Hale en su viaje. Comimos un montón y quedamos muy satisfechos. Amaba los domingos en familia aunque siempre había una silla vacía. Edward.

El fin de semana, dio paso a la larga y tediosa semana. Entre los temas más comentados, estaba la fiesta de dieciséis de Angela. Todos querían saber cómo iba a ser su fiesta. En las conversaciones con la futura cumpleañera, se le notaba el nerviosismo y la emoción. Tampoco quería revelar mucho sobre su fiesta pero me contaba muy por arriba. No sabía que un cumpleaños así pudiera agotar tanto pero Angela afirmaba que estaba de un lado para otro con si madre y su tía, viendo los detalles y temas importantes como la entrada, la comida y la música. Cada día que pasaba se le notaba más contenta.

Y eso significaba que mi tortura estaba más cerca.

El sábado después del mediodía, Alice paso por mí para comenzar a prepararnos. Me mantuvo cautiva en su habitación por casi cuatro horas. Rosalie parecía contenta cada vez que maldecía a Alice. Las tres nos hicimos tratamiento de esto y de aquello, nos bañamos, maquillamos y vestimos. Esme ocasionalmente venía a dejarnos algún bocadillo o algo para beber. Los chicos tenían prohibido entrar a la habitación.

A las ocho y media, ya nos estábamos dentro del Jeep de Emmett, camino a un salón de fiesta que estaba en Port Angeles. Pensé que llegaríamos tarde pero gracias a la loca conducción del oso mayor, llegamos justo a tiempo. El salón era muy bonito, decorado con tonos lavandas y blancos, muy Angela. Ella se veía hermosa en su vestido que me recordaba a las princesas, es decir, es el típico vestido con tul y corset pero a ella le quedaba hermoso. Su peinado era sencillo y el maquillaje muy leve. El brillo en sus ojos era notable y más cuando bailo el vals con su padre. Lo que más me gusto fue cuando bailó con Ben, ambos se veían cómodos y muy guapos. Esa imagen _nunca_ se borraría de mi mente, sentí mi corazón encogerse. La recepción y la comida fueron deliciosas, y la música muy buena, nos divertimos. En las pocas oportunidades que tuve de estar con Angela, hablábamos y reíamos contentas. La energía positiva que emanaba mi amiga, contagiaba a todos. La fiesta duró hasta las cinco y media de la mañana.

Ahora estábamos volviendo a casa.

-¡Me divertí tanto! – exclamó Alice riendo -. Quiero otra fiesta como esta.

-La música estaba muy buena – comentó Jasper desde el asiento de copiloto.

-La mejor parte fue cuando Mike, comenzó a bailar gracioso. ¡Ese chico estaba absolutamente fuera de sí! – rió Emmett sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

-¿Me pregunto quién fue el de la mente brillante de poner alcohol en el ponche? – preguntó Rosalie mirando a su gemelo y a su novio con los ojos entrecerrados.

Comencé a reírme.

-No tengo ni la menor idea hermanita – le respondió Jasper haciendo a Emmett reír haciendo que todos los siguiéramos.

-Oh, me hubiera gustado hacer una fiesta de dieciséis años – exclamó Alice haciendo un tierno puchero con lo labios.

-Pero si nunca te haz quejado de haber elegido el viaje a Paris – dijo Jasper mirando a su novia sin entender.

-Y no lo hago – afirmó mientras se inclinaba hacia él y hacia algo con sus manos -. Pero me refiero a organizar una fiesta así cosa que no haré hasta que alguna de nosotras se case primero.

La miré.

-Alice, ya no te quejes. Le puedes decir a Jessica que te deje hacerlo, el suyo es dentro de cuatro meses – le aconsejé.

-Bella tiene razón Alice – me apoyó Rose -. Ahora que lo pienso a mi me hubiera gustado que organizaras el mío pero ya tengo mi bello auto, así que no me siento tan mal.

De pronto, Alice dejó de mirar por el vidrio del auto para observarme a mí, con ilusión.

-¡Oh Bella, tu cumpleaños numero dieciséis es en un mes! – chilló emocionada - ¡Tienes que dejarme organizarlo!

-Aguarda Alice – la detuve -. Tú lo dijiste, es en un mes y no puedes hacerlo todo en un mes. Tenemos la escuela que nos quita mucho tiempo y además no quiero hacerles gastar mucho a mis padres en una fiesta insignificante como esa. Los dieciséis son como cualquier otro cumpleaños.

-Pero Bella, ¿a qué no te hace ilusión estar esa noche tan especial con todos tus seres queridos? – me preguntó haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

La pregunta de Alice, me hizo pensar.

-Claro que me encantaría, me daría mucha ilusión compartirla con las personas que más quiero – en mi fuero interno solo había una persona con la que me gustaría pasarlo y ese era Edward -, pero como dije antes no quiero hacerles gastar una enorme cantidad de dinero a mis padres.

-Be-lla… - cantó Alice con un tono de suplica.

Pero yo negué con la cabeza.

Cuando llegué a casa, me despedí de todos y entre a la casa sin hacer ruido aunque me hubiera gustado ir corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Busqué mi piyama dentro del ropero y tras sacarme los zapatos de mal, fui a darme una ducha larga y relajante. Despejé mi mente de cualquier pensamiento concentrándome en el aroma de mi champú de fresas y fresias. Una vez que desenrede mi cabello, el agua se encargó de quitar el acondicionador y me quedé unos minutos más bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Salí de la ducha observando cada uno de mis movimientos para no caerme como unos cinco meses atrás y sequé mi cuerpo sin apuros.

Volví a mi habitación con una toalla envuelta en el pelo y enfundada en mi piyama, miré la hora de mi celular marcando siete menos veinte. Suspiré. Hasta las siete y media no podía llamar a la clínica, así que prendí el ordenador y cuando cliqueé sobre el icono de Explorer, se abrió la ventana mostrándome la página de Google. Mis dedos con vida propia escribieron las palabras que se había transformado en mi obsesión durante los últimos años.

«Afasia».

El buscador me mostró una serie de páginas entre las cuales y cómo primera opción, me sugirió Wikipedia.

«_La _afasia_ es la pérdida de capacidad de producir o comprender el lenguaje, debido a lesiones en áreas cerebrales especializadas en estas tareas. El término afasia, que fue creado en 1864 por el médico francés Armand Trousseau (1801-1867), procede del vocablo griego _ἀφασία_:_ sin palabras.»

Seguí leyendo la información que me ofrecía la página y trataba, como las infinitas veces anteriores, memorizar todo. Pero ya lo sabía, hasta dónde iban las comas y qué palabra estaba de color azul por el hipervínculo.

Y como cada vez, mis lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas y la nariz se me congestionaba. Hasta se me escaba algún sollozo bajo. Tal vez era patética pero no podía aguantar el dolor que venía cargando durante años. Todos me dijeron en una oportunidad que el desenlacé pudo a ver sido peor y que gracias a Dios, tenía solución. Aun así, me seguía culpando y aunque no hablábamos de eso en años, sabían que mi resolución no había cambiado. Y me seguiría culpando por el resto de mis días.

Mi miseria se vio interrumpida por el sonido del despertador de mi celular haciendo que casi caiga de la silla. Estaba tan absorbida en mis pensamientos que ya se había hecho la hora. Deslicé la tapa de mi celular en para arriba y marqué el numero que estaba escrito en el papel amarillo pegado en un costado de la pantalla de la computadora, anteponiendo el cogido de área. Esperé paciente, escuchando el tono de la línea. Luego de cinco timbres, una suave voz femenina y familiar me atendió:

-Residencia Masen.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan…

-¡Oh, señorita Swan! – me cortó con tono alegre – Tanto tiempo sin escucharla, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-B-bien – tartamudeé -. Llamaba para saber si se encontraba la señora Masen en casa.

-Oh, la señora Elizabeth no se encuentra en este momento – lamentó la mujer -. Ella y el señor Masen se fueron al hospital para la revisión mensual. Quieren saber cómo van los avances.

-Claro, claro – susurré -. De acuerdo, muchísimas gracias de todos modos.

-Si desea, puedo dejar dicho que usted llamó – me sugirió.

-No se haga problema, volveré a llamar más tarde. Adiós.

Después de que la mujer me deseó los buenos días, corté la llamada y dejando el celular en el escritorio apagué el ordenador. Antes de irme a mi apetecible cama en estos momentos, tomé la foto de Edward de la repisa y abrazada a ella me fui a acostar sobre las sabanas. Me quité la toalla de la cabeza.

-Te extraño Edward – le susurré a su foto viendo esos hermosos ojos verdosos semejantes a la esmeralda.

No sé con certeza a qué hora me dormí pero cuando desperté la luz que entraba por la ventana indicaba que era mediodía, creo. Estaba desorientada y escuchaba voces que provenían de abajo. Con pereza, me asomé al vidrio para ver un Mercedes y un Jeep rojo estacionados frente a la casa. La patrulla de Charlie estaba estacionada sobre la vereda. Claro, era domingo. Hoy tocaba en casa el almuerzo.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde Renée y Esme estaba animadas charlando sobre no sé qué cosa y andaban de un lado a otro en la pequeña cocina, haciendo el almuerzo.

-Buenos días – saludé.

-Hola bebe – me saludó mi madre besándome arriba en mi cabeza. Sonreí.

-¿Cómo estuve la fiesta de Angela? – me preguntó Esme sonriéndome y me saludó.

-Estuvo bien, me divertí – le contesté.

Ambas sonrieron entre sí. Y me dio mala espina. _Muy mala espina_.

-Mejor bebe. Ahora ve afuera con los demás que ya vamos a servir el almuerzo – ordenó mi madre.

Hice lo que me dijo y me fui al patio trasero donde estaban todos alrededor de la mesa improvisada. Me uní a la charla de las chicas sobre el cumpleaños de Angela. También escuchaba a Jasper y Emmett hablar sobre unos nuevos videojuegos que querían tener, y Carlisle y Charlie sobre la nueva temporada de pesca a la cual querían asistir.

Esme y mi madre, no tardaron mucho en traer la comida y así dábamos empezado, oficialmente, el domingo en familia.

-Así que niños, ¿cómo se la pasaron anoche? – preguntó Renée de forma casual.

-Muy bien – exclamó Alice con una sonrisa.

-Todo fue muy bonito – comentó Rosalie.

-Y la comida deliciosa – acotó Emmett como un niño haciéndonos reír.

-Todo estuvo muy bien, la música fue espectacular – finalizó Jasper.

-Me alegró que haya sido una gran noche – sonrió Carlisle después de beber un poco de cerveza -, y espero que hayan manejado con cuidado y sin ninguna gota de alcohol en el cuerpo – agregó mirando a Emmett.

-Ni una – le confirmó su hijo mayor.

-Me alegro chico, no me gustaría tener que haber arrestado a mi propio ahijado – opinó Charlie y varios reímos entre ellos el aludido.

Mi madre me sirvió un poco de lasaña y yo le agradecí con una sonrisa. Contenta, probé un bocado mientras a los demás les seguían sirviendo.

-Mamá, Esme, esta delicioso – las felicité degustando con mi paladar la riquísima comida.

-Gracias cielo – me sonrió Esme colocando unas canastas con pan en la mesa.

Una vez que todos teníamos comida en nuestros platos, agradecimos el alimento y empezamos a comer. Las charlas y las risas, no se hicieron esperar. Nuestros padres nos escuchaban atentos y entre carcajadas lo ocurrido en la fiesta con todo detalle. Le contábamos nuestras partes favoritas del cumpleaños. Cuando Emmett mencionó lo del accidente de Mike con el ponche y sobre que la bebida tenía alcohol, tanto Esme como Renée sospecharon de él peor no dijeron nada. Carlisle y Charlie reían escuchándonos.

-¿Y cuál fue tu parte favorita? – me preguntó Esme.

Me removí en mi asiento.

-Angela bailó el vals con su novio, Ben – comenté con voz baja para que no se quebrase -. Fue un momento romántico y solo de ellos. Fue especial – me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia mientras miraba mi plato.

-Oh – dijeron tanto Esme como mi madre, entendiendo mi punto.

El resto quedó en silencio.

-Esa parte también fue bonita – habló Alice para romper el hielo -. ¡Bella tu puedes hacer lo mismo!

-Alice, yo no hare una fiesta de 16 años – le corté. Pensé que había dando por finalizado ese tema, pero al parecer me había confundido.

Mi madre interrumpió.

-Eso es cierto Bells, tu cumpleaños es en un poco más de un mes – exclamó -. Todavía hay tiempo para organizar todo.

-Yo te ayudaría – se ofreció Esme.

-Y eso significa que tendremos que darles dinero – rió Charlie junto con Carlisle.

-¡No! –chillé - ¡No quiero que gasten dinero en eso!

-Hija, sabes que el dinero no es problema – Renée me miró de forma extraña.

-Bella, anoche no parecías tan molesta con la simple idea – comentó Alice con vos inocente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunté extrañada – Sabes que no quiero la fiesta.

-Hermanita, que mentirosa eres – me regañó Emmett serio pero en su mirada había un brillo extraño, como de triunfo.

-¿Qué? No estoy mintiendo oso perezoso.

-Déjanos refrescarte la memoria – dijo Rose mientras con el celular de Jasper en mano, se comenzó a escuchar unas voces.

_-¡Oh Bella, tu cumpleaños numero dieciséis es en un mes! – _chillaba eocionada la voz de Alice_ - ¡Tienes que dejarme organizarlo!_

_-Aguada Alice – _se escuchó mi voz_ -. Tú lo dijiste, es en un mes y no puedes hacerlo todo en un mes. Tenemos la escuela que nos quita mucho tiempo y además no quiero hacerles gastar mucho a mis padres en una fiesta insignificante como esa. Los dieciséis son como cualquier otro cumpleaños. _

_-Pero Bella, ¿a qué no te hace ilusión estar esa noche tan especial con todos tus seres queridos? – _me preguntó.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

_-Claro que me encantaría, me daría mucha ilusión compartirla con las personas que más quiero –_mi voz era clara.

Miré a mis padres y a los Culle. Sus ojos me miraban fijos. Las expresiones iban desde la incomprensión a la picardía. Los chicos me las pagarían.

-Bella – me regañó mi madre.

-Renée no quiero un tonta fiesta, no quiero que gasten dinero en esa tontería – estaba siendo cabezota, la grabación me servía en bandeja pero tendría dignidad. No me daría por vencida.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó sin entenderme.

-Porque no me va a gustar -_ ¡Porque Edward no va a estar ahí! ¡Quiero a Edward ese día, lo quiero a mi lado! ¡Pero es malditamente imposible! ¡Sin Edward, la fiesta no va a ser lo que soñé!_, quise gritar.

-¿Qué es lo que no te va a gustar? – siguió preguntando.

Estaba tan enojada que me paré de mi lugar de golpe.

-Tú no lo entiendes – mascullé.

-Renée – interrumpió mi padre haciendo que ambas lo mirásemos -, si Bella no quiere tendrá sus razones, sino las dice son personales pero respetemos la decisión.

Era en estos momentos en los que amaba a mi padre porque era el único que me respetaba y me defendía ante las locuras de mi madre. Él era tan parecido a mí.

-Pero… - trató de rebatir mi madre pero cuando Charlie le decía algo, ella lo respetaba hasta la muerte.

-Si quieres Bella, nos gustaría saber por qué – la voz de Esme hablaba desde al lado de Renée a quién consolaba -. Sabes que te queremos y…

Seguí sin entender cómo los Cullen seguían aquí, cuando todo fue mi culpa.

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar. Todo esto me superaba tanto, que exploté.

-¿Cómo puedes…? – traté de preguntar - ¿Cómo lo hacen tú y tu familia?

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó.

-¡Esme, cómo puedes perdonarme! – estallé – Por mi culpa tu y Carlisle perdieron la oportunidad de disfrutar de su hijo. Alice y Emmett perdieron la oportunidad de crecer junto a su hermano. Si no fuera por el maldito globo, Edward jamás hubiera tenía ese accidente, jamás habría caído del árbol. Yo arruiné todo, durante todo este tiempo no hemos tenido a Edward a nuestro lado.

-Bella…

De un momento a otro, estaba rodeada por todos y entre algunos abrazos.

-Edward tuve ese horrendo accidente por mi culpa – lloré en brazos de Esme y Carlisle.

-Bella, no fue tu culpa – me tranquilizó Carlisle -. Pensé que esto había quedado aclarado hace tiempo. Pudo haber sido pero no lo fue. Edward esta bien ahora.

-Además, no le gustaría verte así. Haz el esfuerzo por él – me pidió Esme.

Me separé de ellos y miré a cada uno de los presentes. Lo pude ver en sus ojos, en sus expresiones. Ellos _estaban allí para mí_, porque era su decisión. Nunca había sido culpable, ellos lo sentían así.

-Yo… - tragué tratando de que el nudo en mi garganta sea menor – Simplemente lo extraño. Lo extraño cada instante.

-No importa dónde este ese muchacho, estoy seguro de que haría lo imposible por ti, por estar para ti – dijo Charlie haciendo que todos lo mirásemos. Papá no era de la gente que expresaba sus emociones fácilmente -. Edward esta presente siempre, porque todos lo extrañamos.

-Aww, Charlie – chilló Alice y lo abrazó. Ella amaba cuando papá se ponía sentimental.

Yo asentí.

Renée, abrazó silenciosamente a Charlie con una sonrisa. Estaba orgullosa de él. Y al momento me miró con la disculpa escrita en su rostro. Mi madre era una loca pero la amaba. Ella siempre había soñado con hacerme este tipo de fiestas cuando a ella en su niñez, su madrastra se lo negaba a pesar de que mi abuelo si le daba el consentimiento.

Y me iba a arrepentir de esto.

-Mamá – le llamé y suspiré -, yo creo que puedo aceptar la idea de la fiesta.

Siendo yo tan flacucha y sin fuerza, no pude aguantar el peso sorpresa de mi madre, Esme, Alice, Rose y ¿Emmett?

Iba a quedar adolorida.

-Maldición – me quejé bajito por el dolor de espalda y el peso de cinco cuerpos pesadísimos.

* * *

Y sí, hubo momentos en los que me arrepentí.

La preparación para la fiesta fue larga, muy larga. Pero entre la señora Swan, la señora Cullen y mis mejores amigas, me hacían ver y ver millones de cosas. Y se hizo más largo cuando la madre de Rose, Anabette, se nos unió. Me tenían de aquí para allá y los fines de semana me veía sumergida en menús, lista de invitados, cotillón, mesas dulces, espectáculos sorpresas, lista de música para el DJ, peinado, maquillaje, la organización del evento y demás. Agradecía que el tema del vestido fuera una cosa que solucionamos rápido gracias a la ola de inspiración de Alice, quién fue la diseñadora y creadora de mi atuendo para esa noche. Los zapatos nos tomó unos cuantos pasos al cuarto de Alice y comprarlos online.

El primer fin de semana, junto con Alice y Rose, nos ocupamos de la música, el diseño del vestido y lista de invitados. Consideraba una exageración que un día entero nos llevara las listas y la música. El vestido fue otro suplicio porque veíamos a Alice dibujar y dibujar en hojas absolutamente concentrada hasta que dio un grito de victoria y mostro el boceto a medio mundo. Aprovechamos que esa tarde íbamos a la imprenta para encargar las invitaciones, los suvenires y compramos la tela para el vestido. Era rara. A la noche tuvo que tomarme las medidas.

El segundo fin de semana, entre las pruebas de vestido de Alice, me sumergí en un montón de menús y mesas dulces de diferentes caterings para tomar la decisión final. No me dejaron ver precios, alegando que no interesaba el dinero. También discutimos el tema de la decoración, lo cual acarreó unas tediosas dos horas de discusión hasta quedar que el blanco y el dorado eran lo más bonito y clásico. Y lo eran comparados con el azul eléctrico con un extraño color rosa o el rosa bebe con plateado o dorado.

Durante los días de semana me podía desligar de los preparativos y concentrarme en el colegio ya que mis días libres estaban ocupados. Pero eso cambió cuando a la tercera semana de los preparativos Alice y Rose estaban repartiendo las invitaciones en forma de carta grande con un lazo de raso atado. Ahora todos estaban pendientes de los comentarios míos o de las chicas. Odiaba cuando me preguntaban demasiado. Lo sé, soy antisocial.

Nos tomamos, sábado y domingo enteros con las chicas y nuestras madres para ir a Seattle y comprar el cotillón. También se compraron lo que iban a usar esa noche y a los hombres les compraron sus trajes. Lo único en lo que gaste fue en los zapatos de color plateados y cuando vi el precio delas joyas que mi madre me hizo comprar, casi sufrí un paro cardiaco de lo que ella pretendía comprar. Sentía lástima de Charlie y lo que iba a pensar cuando le llegara el resumen de la tarjeta de crédito.

Durante el último fin de semana, viví en la casa de Esme a donde la peluquera y la maquilladora fueron por las pruebas. Alice se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su estudio dónde trabajaba en el vestido. Me sentía mal porque trabajase tanto pero ella siempre decía que le gustaba lo que hacía. Renée, Esme y Anabette, fueron a buscar los suvenires. Ese domingo a la tarde, me enteré que la fiesta se haría allí mismo y me pregunté cómo harían para que entrase todo pero conociendo a las mujeres con las que me rodeaba todo era posible.

No voy a negar que me lo haya pasado mal porque me encontraba a mi misma disfrutando muchas veces y los nervios aumentaban día a día. Además cada noche que estaba en casa, subía a mi cuarto y le contaba a Edward las cosas que hacíamos, de lo locas que estaban las chicas, de los chicos, de nuestros padres que se aguantaban todo esta locura y de que nuestras señoras madres estaban más locas que sus hijas.

Y después de tanto ajetreo y preparativos, me encontraba en la habitación de Alice frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, la noche de mi cumpleaños y fiesta, maravillándome de la joven que me mostraba el reflejo. Era lo opuesto a mí. El vestido blanco con toques violáceos que se ajustaba al cuerpo y develando las curvas que comenzaban a pronunciarse por la edad, el pelo correcto y en su lugar con un medio recogido, unas pulseras de una mano y un anillo con piedra blanca en el otro y maquillada de una forma que el rubor de sus mejillas era natural, el labial pálido en sus labios casi no se notaba y sus parpados revestidos en colores tierra esfumados. Los zapatos de taco aguja, asustaban pero parecían estables. Parecían.

-¡Bella, estas hecha una muñeca! – grito Alice emocionada y entró a la habitación seguida de Rose.

Ella naturalmente de veían genial.

Rose se había bronceado por lo cual el vestido melocotón corto con cinturón negro le quedaba de fabula con unos zapatos negros de un extraño cuero negro y una cartera de mano. Su pelo rubio, ondulaba suelto como siempre. Mientras tanto Alice había elegido un vestido estampado de estrellas en diferentes tonos oscuros con cinturón plateado y zapatos de raso negro. Eran tan hermosas que dolían.

-¡Ustedes también, chicas! – las abracé con fuerza.

-Pero tu eres la anfitriona de esta noche, Bells – aclaró Rose con una sonrisa -. ¡Tienes que ver cómo quedo todo abajo! ¡Esta espectacular!

-Ya quiero verlo – me quejé en cierta forma porque me prohibieron ver cómo iba todo. No me dejaron bajar en todo el día, así que estuve prácticamente encerrada en la habitación del Duende de la Moda.

-Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa – dijo Alice con un puchero en sus labios.

Reí con rose por la cara de gatito mojado de la pequeña Cullen.

-Ya – reí -. ¿Y por qué están aquí?

-¡Cierto! – chilló Alice – Mamá dijo que ya es hora de que bajes, ya todos los invitados estan aquí.

No pude decir nada más porque ambas me tomaron de los brazos y me llevaron por el pasillo hasta unos pasos antes de las escaleras. Mientras Alice acomodaba la cola de el vestido que no eran más que unas gruesas y las cintas de gasa que salían del doble moño de mi espalda, escuchaba las indicaciones de Rose.

-Cuando escuches el comienzo del estribillo de la canción, bajas la escalera. Hazlo al ritmo de la canción.

-¿Y qué canción es? – pregunté asustada, eso nunca me lo había dicho.

-Una de tus favoritas _pequeña Bella_ – me guiñó el ojo y me tendió mi celular que le pasó Alice justo en ese momento – Renée dijo que lo hagas rápido.

Estaba tan nerviosa que había olvidado el favor que le había pedido a mi madre la noche anterior antes de dormirme. Quise llorar de la felicidad pero las caras de mis amigas me lo negaban al darse cuenta de mis emociones. Tomé el celular y deslicé la tapa para arriba. La foto de Edward apareció en la pantalla.

-No me sueltes Edward – susurré a la foto y acerqué un momento mi celular a mi pecho. Me sentí en paz al pensar en mi amor eterno pero no duró mucho, Alice agarró mi celular y con Rosalie bajaron las escaleras.

Lo próximo que supe es que una canción que me era conocida comenzó a sonar al mismo instante en que el DJ, hacía reunir a todos para el momento en que bajase. Estaba tan nerviosa que justo a tiempo escuché unas palabras antes del estribillo y averiguar la hermosa melodía que sonaba por los parlantes.

«_And nothing could keep me away…_».

Esa era mi canción favorita y supe que ya era momento de comenzar a bajar la escalera.

«_'__cause I still believe in destiny_

_that you and I were meant to be._

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,_

_'cause I still believe, believe in love_»

Traté de componer mi rostro para no llorar y me concentré en no caerme por las escaleras. En el último peldaño, Charlie me esperaba con el orgullo escrito en su rostro y su sonrisa y ojos mostraban muchas emociones. Lo abracé sin contenerme siendo correspondida.

-Esta preciosa, mi Bells – me susurró cuando me separé de él y se secó una lágrima que estaba por caer.

-Gracias, papá. Gracias por todo – le agradecí con todo mi amor hacia él. Sin sus palabras, yo no hubiera reaccionado aquel domingo y no estaría viviendo esto.

Me giré hacia el resto de mi familia entre los que estaban mis abuelos paternos, los Cullen y los Hale. Abracé a cada uno y luego nos dieron una copa con champán para cada uno haciéndonos beber un trago y sacarnos unas fotos todos juntos. Después saludé al resto de mis familiares, a parientes de Alice y Rose que conocía y a todos los chicos del instituto; debo admitir que entre estos últimos había gente que no me agradaban pero que invitaba para no hacerlos sentir mal. No era mi estilo el despreciar gente, era de las que perdonan fácilmente. Luego de abrazos, besos en los cachetes, felicitaciones y unos cuantos piropos que me hicieron sonrojar, pude apreciar el salón en su totalidad.

Había globos con los colores temáticos, sofás con cojines, dos mesas donde estaban, en una, los regalos, y en la otra, los suvenires. En la otra punta, cerca de la puerta de la cocina donde suponía que trabajaba el catering, estaba la mesa del DJ con unos aparatos enormes conectados a una portátil y a los parlantes que había en cada punta del salón. Mamá me guió hacia donde estaba el jardín dónde estaban las veintiuna mesas de invitados más la principal, cubiertas en manteles blancos con centro de mesas de flores naturales. Tulipanes eran, mis favoritos… tulipanes rojos. Las sillas también estaban recubiertas por telas blancas y gasa color dorado. Las vajillas estaban perfectamente colocadas en sus correspondientes lugares. Y el lugar era iluminados con antorchas y faroles.

-Espero que te gusté todo Bella – parloteaba mi madre nerviosa, caminando a mi lado -. Con Ann y Esme, nos esmeramos mucho. También Rose y Alice esperan que te guste.

Me giré al verla y vi que su nerviosismo aumentaba con mi silencio. Le sonreí.

-Por Dios Renée, cálmate – le regañé -. Me encanta, todo esta perfecto.

-Oh Bella – sollozó y me abrazó -. Mi bebe, creciste tan rápido que siento que no te disfrute lo suficiente. Te amo tanto, hija mía.

-Yo también mamá – le abracé y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Ella rió y me miró con cariño.

-Ya no llores o se te correrá el maquillaje y sabes cómo se pondría Alice – le advertí.

-Tienes razón - puso los ojos en blanco y luego rió.

Tuvimos que esperar unos quince minutos antes de que sirvieran la entrada por lo cual traté de hablar con todos y cada uno de los invitados aunque fueran unas pocas palabras. Muchos me pidieron que nos sacáramos fotos con las cámaras que tenían mientras que el fotógrafo hacía las suyas. La verdad es que la felicidad que había en el ambiente, era absolutamente contagiosa y yo no quedaba exenta.

Esme, Anabette y mamá controlaban que los mozos del catering acercaran bocadillos y bebidas a todos los que asistieron. Yo comí un que otro bocadillo y acepté un vaso con gaseosa pero cuando la probé, casi me atraganto.

-¿Un poco fuerte hermanita? – se burló Emmett con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué carajo es? – traté de aguantar el gusto amargo e insoportable de la bebida.

-Fernet con Coca-Cola – me contestó Jasper cambiando mi vaso por el suyo -. Este solo es gaseosa.

-¡Jasper, eres aburrido! – se quejó Emmett pegándole en el hombro.

Fulminé al gran oso.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que estabas tratando de emborracharme? – chillé mirándolo con incredulidad.

-Me pillaste – rió Emmett -. Iba a ser interesante pero no le puse nada a tu vaso. Mamá sabe que hay algunas bebidas alcohólicas pero muy pocas. Tu solo tuviste mala suerte, y agarraste una de ellas.

No sabía si decía la verdad, de Emmett podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-Si llega a ser mentira – le amenacé entrecerrando los ojos -, le diré a Rosalie que te tenga en _abstinencia_ por un mes.

-¿No haría eso, verdad?

-¡Emmett! – exclamó Jasper con gesto horrorizado - ¿Te acostaste con mi hermana? ¡Te mataré!

-Yo te tendría que matar por _amancillar la virtud_ de mi hermanita pequeña, ¡pedófilo! – se quejó Emmett con horror y Jasper se sonrojó.

-No lo soy – se defendió Jazz -, solo le llevó a Alice casi un año.

-Lo eres, ella es menor, tendrías que haber esperado hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho – lloró falsamente y se fue mientras Jasper lo seguí, tratando de rebatirle algo.

Quise reírme de ambos. Estaban siendo tan absurdos.

Dos o tres minutos después, todos estaban en sus lugares saboreando el plato de entrada. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea qué era pero se veía deliciosa, aun así no pude probar mucho de ese manjar porque el fotógrafo quería que comenzáramos con las fotos de las mesas. Por lo tanto, con cada grupo en cada mesa, me tomaban dos fotos.

Algo que me sorprendió mucho, fueron los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban la noche y se pintaban en el cielo estrellado. Todos nos quedamos viéndolos hasta que se terminaron y comenzar a comer el pato principal.

Las chicas me indicaban que tenía que ir por las mesas para ver si todos estaban bien y si necesitaban algo. Así que después de dos bocados de mi plato, ya estaba haciendo una ronda por las mesas. Charle y me reí. El ambiente estaba sumamente relajado y cálido, algo raro esto último ya que estábamos en Forks.

El plato principal dio paso al baile, por lo que todos los invitados estaban en el gran living de la cada Cullen bailando. Había poca luz allí, salvo la luz que se reflejaba en la bola de boliche, algunas luces de colores y una luz fosforescente que se prendía-pagaba haciendo algo raro. Bailábamos canciones muy modernas, todos parecían disfrutar. Casi me atraganto viendo bailar a Renée muy pegada a Charlie al ritmo de la canción, eso era vergonzoso.

-¿Ya has visto a tus padres? – gritó Rosalie sobre la música.

-¡Cállate! – le pegué juguetonamente en el hombro.

-¡Bella, tus padres son unos adolescentes! – rió Alice.

-Ya quisiera ver a tus padres así – le grité.

Alice sólo sonrió y me señaló con la mano una esquina. ¡Oh por Dios! Apenas posé la mirada en ellos, la aparte. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Y mis padres desaparecieron hace unos minutos – comentó Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

Esta noche iba a hacer unas grandes secuelas en mi cerebro. Ya no miraría ni a Esme, Carlisle, los padres de Rose ni a los míos de la misma forma.

-Definitivamente no quiero saber más – mascullé, todavía sonrojada.

Habremos bailado por casi una hora más. Me la pase riendo por las tonterías de Emmett y las ocurrencias de Alice. También pasé tiempo con Angela y Ben, en cuyo grupo estaban Jessica, Tayler, Lauren, Eric y Mike. Debo decir que este último estaba un poco denso, no entendía las indirectas cuando después de que baile una canción por pura cortesía y manteniendo la distancia necesaria. No quería que Jessica sufriera, se le veía muy ilusionada cuando bailaba con el pendejo de Newton.

-Ese postre en muy rico – gimió Alice, después de darle un bocado al cuadrado chico de brownie de chocolate con una bocha de helado de crema arriba. Mayormente, todo era estético por las figuras en chocolate y la decoración del plato.

-Coincido contigo Alice – concordó Rosalie y me miró -. ¿Bella, te duelen los pies?

_Como no tienes idea_, me quejé en mi fuero interno.

Los tacos de siete centímetros, estaba moliendo mis pies. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de calzado y nunca me gustaron, lo más alto que lleve una zapato con taco tenías dos centímetros de altura. Así que, traté de poner mi mejor cara y contestarle.

-Solo un poquito.

-Mejor – dijo Alice -, porque los usaras hasta que se acabe la fiesta.

¡Mátenme!

Le iba a responder algo con una amenaza cuando la voz del DJ, por los parlantes, decía que fuéramos a la pista de baila que había una sorpresa para la cumpleañera, es decir yo. Miré a mi mamá quien me hizo seña de que me levantara y lo hice, al igual que todos los invitados.

-¿Qué era ese misterioso regalo?

-Bella, ¿sospechas algo? – preguntó Angela mientras esperábamos que el montón de gente frente nuestro pasase.

-Nada – le contesté mientras observaba que las luces del living estaban prendidas.

Busqué entre la gente a las chicas pero no las veía por ningún lado. Y para ser sincera, a nadie de la gran familia que formábamos los Swan, los Cullen y los Hale, estaban. Tal vez estaban ya adentro y no me equivoqué porque apenas puse un pie dentro, vi a Alice y a mis padres saludando y abrazando a una pareja de gente mayor que me eran muy familiares. Eran los padres de Esme, Elizabeth y Edward Masen.

Y mi corazón, golpeó mi pecho con fuerza.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, me abrí paso entre los invitados hasta llegar, prácticamente, al medio dónde había estaba la tarima circular y allí reposaba el piano negro de cola con toda su elegancia. Esme estaba allí con un micrófono a mano.

-Bella – me miró con sus ojos llenos de amor maternal -, espero que te guste el regalo que te hemos traído entre todos. California no siempre viene para Forks.

Dejé de respirar por las palabras de Esme y cuando ella bajó, lo vi.

Sentado en el banquito negro, ataviado en un traje azul oscuro que parecía haber sido hecho para él y preparado para tocar el piano. Mientras sentía picar mis ojos, vi sus esmeraldas verdosas convertirse en liquidas cuando se fijo en mi. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa ¿picara?

Entonces el salón fue invadido de unas finas notas pausadas y suaves. El sentimiento me embargó por completo. Podía ser la melodía acariciándome, notando todos sus sentimientos en la canción. A medida que se tornaba en algo hermoso y crecía en intensidad, remarcando sus pensamientos. Su alma estaba totalmente expuesta hacia mí. Sus dedos bailando sobre las teclas negras y blancas, tenían vida propia. Su mirada había cariño, amor, sensualidad, esperanza, melancolía… como la canción que dio nacimiento con sus manos y el piano. Era perfecta, casi como él y dolía. Dolía mi pecho de la felicidad, de la emoción y la sorpresa. Quería abrazarle como él lo hacia a través de esa melodía.

Y cuando la melodía estaba en su recta final supe que era para mí, la fugaz mirada que me brindo Edward lo decía todo.

¿Cómo es posible que lo amara tanto?

El lugar estalló en aplausos y ovaciones.

Con elegancia, se puso de pie y con una leve reverencia, dio las gracias. Me miró a los ojos, me atrapó en su mirada y bajó, hasta quedar frente mío. Estaba echando raíces donde estaba parada, no parpadeaba porque no quería que al segundo de hacerlo, desapareciera.

-Bella… - susurró con voz aterciopelada y su mano cálida llegó a una de mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

-Edward – lloriqueé y me lancé hacia él, abrazándolo.

Estaba tan concentrada en la calidez de su cuerpo y en aroma varonil que desprendía, que cuando abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el jardín con Edward mientras los invitados disfrutaban de otra ronda de baile.

-Edward – le llamé y el me miró con sus cálidas esmeraldas liquidas - ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es posible…?

-Explicar… - se detuvo abruptamente con el entrecejo fruncido – Carlisle explicar.

No estaba curado del todo.

Sabía que el tratamiento para la Afasia, podía llevar mucho tiempo inclusive años como el caso de Edward pero había hecho una mejora impresionante desde la última vez.

Sonreí, feliz por su esfuerzo que rendía frutos y porque se veía adorable frustrado.

-Vamos con Carlisle, pues – le mostré mi mejor sonrisa y el sonrió automáticamente.

Le tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa principal dónde estaba Carlisle y los demás. Todos con una sonrisa de felicidad y era porque Edward estaba con nosotros aquí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Eso último me hizo sentir triste.

-Hijo mío – lloró feliz Esme mientras lo abrazaba -, que felicidad tenerte. Es como volver a respirar.

-Gracias – susurró aferrándose a ella y separándose de ella, fue a abrazar a sus hermanos y a los demás.

Era un hervidero de emociones, felicidad por fin en el ambiente. Y yo estaba en éxtasis teniendo a Edward a mi lado. Yo lo veía más animado y contento haciendo que en mi interior mi corazón saltara feliz.

-Bella, querida – me saludó la señora Masen con un abrazo.

Elizabeth Masen era la madre de Esme y por ende, la abuela de Edward quién se hizo cargo con gusto de él durante todos estos años en California por su tratamiento. En su momento, Esme y Carlisle no podía mudarse allí porque este último no conseguía cupo en algún hospital por lo que Edward, el padre de Esme, les propuso que ellos cuidarían a su nieto y que se encargarían de pagar el tratamiento en uno de los hospitales más importantes del país porque su área de neurología estaba muy avanzada. Para los Cullen, fue difícil al principio estar tan lejos de su hijo más chico pero lo iban a visitar todos los veranos durante dos meses desde que Edward se mudo.

-Señora Masen, señora Masen – les saludé con un abrazo, ellos eran muy buenas personas y al igual que el resto, nunca me culparon de nada.

-Bella – me regañó la mujer -, ¿qué te tengo dicho?

Me sonrojé.

-Perdón Elizabeth, Edward – me corregí.

-Espero que estés pasando una noche espectacular – dijo Elizabeth -. Mi pobre nieto estaba prácticamente colgado del techo del auto por miedo a no llegar – rió y amabas miramos a Edward interactuar con los demás. Su risa era hermosa -. Estaba tan nervioso por la sorpresa. Te ha extraño muchísimo y cuando se enteró de que llamaste y no estábamos, se puso muy triste. Quería mostrarte lo mucho que había avanzado.

Esa declaración hizo que mi corazón se encogiera. ¿Edward había estado esforzándose… por mí? Elizabeth me miró con una sonrisa picara y adivinando mi inquietud, me respondió.

-Tu sabes que la caída del árbol causo en Edward afasia global y el trastorno epiléptico que conlleva a veces. Sabes tienes conocimiento de que el principio fue duro porque con la afasia global, él no entendía mucho ni sabía cómo hacer para que su cuerpo la parte izquierda de su cuerpo se moviese como mandaba el cerebro.

-Lo sé – admití, recordando esa dolorosa época. Ambos llorábamos mucho, yo por culpa y Edward por impotencia -. Sé que la rehabilitación para el trastorno fue dura, que costo mucho. Casi dos años por las complicaciones. Y sé también que la afasia le ha complicado la vida, se frustra tanto.

-Así es. Pero… él se ha esforzado tanto. Al principio cuando lo ibas a ver por un mes durante los primeros años, el se esforzaba en todo tu ausencia para mejorar y que te sintieras orgullosas. Aunque cuando dejaste de ir, pensó que no era suficiente.

Me sentía tan culpable. El hombre que amaba, estaba luchando contra afasia global por mi culpa.

-Pero nadie piensa que es tu culpa – me corrigió -. Jamás pensamos eso. Nos unió como familia Bella querida. Si no fuera por esto, y no digo que agradezco por lo que pasa mi nieto, yo y mi querido Edward nos hubiéramos distanciado de todos ustedes. Lo tomamos como una prueba de la vida y que Dios tenía como resultado, el unirnos por el resto de los tiempos.

Asentí.

-Ha mejorado tanto… casi es el mismo Edward de hace años – miré a la mujer a mi lado -. ¿Cómo es que Edward puede tocar tan bien el piano como hace años atrás?

-¿Crees en los milagros? – me preguntó y yo la miré perpleja – No hay explicación medica para eso. Los médicos pensaron que era una afasia temporal, de esas que con el tiempo se recuperan y lo siguen pensando pero es en tan solo un pequeño sector en donde se de esa afasia temporal. Además pensaron que si practicaba piano, ayudaría a mejorar su capacidad de memoria para con el resto de las cosas.

-Entiendo – iba a seguir preguntándole o ir hacia Carlisle y que me explicase mejor, cuando Edward se alejó de los demás que lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Miré curiosa a Edward hasta que llegó a nosotras y me tomó por la muñeca alejándome de su abuela que reía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Edward? – pregunté cuando nos paramos en la otra punta del jardín.

Algunos de los invitados que estaban afuera, nos miraban curiosos.

-Algo decirte Bella – dijo y tan solo al escucharse, se frustro consigno mismo.

Para reconfortarle, le acaricie sus mejillas y pareció que lo logré porque suspiró y con una sonrisa, sacó del saco del traje una cajita de terciopelo. La abrí y dentro había una pulsera. La cadena de plata relució con la luz de la antorcha que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, y de ella colgaba un corazón de cristal tallado en innumerables caras que resplandecían.

Y mis ojos volvieron a picar.

_Que llorona que estoy_, pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Edward… - susurré mirándolo a los ojos mientras retiraba aquella joya, perteneciente a su bisabuela materna, de la caja de terciopelo.

Volvió a suspirar, acariciando la pulsera que acaba de ser puesta en mi muñeca derecha y tras besa mi mano, en un acto tan intimo y cargado de sentimiento, apoyo su frente contra la mía. Cerró los ojos pero yo lo miraba fija. Podía escuchar el enloquecido palpitar de mi corazón.

-Te amo Bella – me susurró y me miró a los ojos -. Eres mi vida.

No le pude responder, estaba tan aturdida por su aliento a mente mezclado con su colonia. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo irradiar y mi carne de gallina por la magia de su mirada. Tenía tantos sentimientos avasallantes, demasiado fuertes que abrumaban

_¡Edward, me ama!_, chillé en mi fuero interno.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y él pensando lo hizo su propio recorrido. El remolino de sensaciones que tenía dentro, eran aterrador y este momento previo al beso, fue algo que me hacia anhelar más el intimo encuentro.

Juro que pude ver las estrellas y una nueva tanta de fuegos artificiales con los ojos cerrados, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos. Eran suaves, cálidos como todo en él. Las cosquillas de las inexistentes mariposas dentro de mi estomago, me alentaron a que rodeara su cuello con mis brazos y me pegué a su cuerpo. Nos ensamblábamos, éramos piezas de un pequeño rompecabezas de dos piezas. Moví con timidez mi boca y correspondiéndome, comenzamos una deliciosa danza.

Y no me importaba que todos nos estuvieran mirando, sacando fotos y festejando por el espectáculo que dábamos. Por primera vez, no me importaba ser el centro de atención. No mientras fuera con Edward a mi lado porque con él, yo aguantaría hasta el mismo infierno.

-Edward – le susurré cuando separamos nuestros labios para poder respirar.

Me miró sonriendo con sus apetitosos labios ahora hinchados por nuestro beso. Aferrándome a él como si quisiera meterme dentro de su cuerpo, acerqué mis labios a su oído. Edward me abrazó más fuerte, más de lo que ya me abrazaba.

-También te amo.

Lo sentí sonreír aun más en mi cuello.

_Tal vez esta fiesta no fue tan mala_, pensé en mi fuero interno.

* * *

**¡Dios, este one-shot ocupo 27 páginas de Word! ¿Pueden creerlo? ***se desmaya*

(1)** El "**Dance**", es una una alfombra que al conectarla al televisor juegas y bailas marcando las flechitas que te marca en el televisor, a las correspondientes en la alfombra. Ahora se le dice "**alfombra mágica**" pero los primeros modelos se llamaban Dance.**

**También, en mi perfil, estan las imagenes de los vestidos, la canción de Edward para Bella, la info sobre afasia y más.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho, en especial a Eri y a Eni **(espero, que lo de la afasia este todo bien *crusa los dedos*)**.**

**¡Dejenme saber su opinión!**

**Bites!**


End file.
